


Zugunruhe

by ibangmyowndrum



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibangmyowndrum/pseuds/ibangmyowndrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sie wollen so vieles, wovor sie Angst haben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zugunruhe

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Zugunruhe](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3588) by weatherfront. 



**Zugunruhe**

 

In Paris fühlen sie sich nicht zuhause. Sie schlafen unruhig. Eames fragt sich, wie es wäre zu vergessen, die Miete zu bezahlen, wie es wäre, gemeinsam an den Abgrund des Lebens gestoßen zu werden.

„Wir müssen Paris verlassen“, sagt er und hebt den Kopf von seinem Kissen.

„Nein“, sagt Arthur. „Küss mich.“

+

Das Schlechte an Paris ist- wenn sie in Paris sind, wissen sie, wer sie sind.

Sieh mal, hier ist das Café, aus dem du nach der Hälfte der Mahlzeit gestürmt bist, und später hast du mich nicht hereingelassen, als ich dir nach Hause nachgelaufen war. Hier ist die Straßenlaterne, unter der du mich geküsst hast, überrascht vom ersten Schnee. Hier hast du deine behandschuhte Hand in meine geschoben, und ich hätte sogar Erfrierungen in Kauf genommen, nur um dir noch näher zu sein.

Hier hast du mich beschimpft, Beleidigung über Beleidigung, bis du einfach nur ein _Eames_ ausgespien hast, als wäre das das schlimmste aller Schimpfworte. Hier habe ich dich im Schatten gegen die feuchte Mauer gedrückt und dich durch deine Hose gestreichelt, bis du erschauert bist und meinen Namen noch einmal gesagt hast. Hier haben wir dem Fluss beim Fließen zugesehen. Das hier ist unser Paris.

Das Schlechte an Paris ist, dass Paris weiß, wer sie sind. Überzeug mich vom Gegenteil, Liebling.

+

So könnte Amsterdam aussehen:

Auf den Fensterbänken sind Blumentöpfe aufgereiht, wie kleine in Terrakotta gebettete Ausschnitte eines Gartens. Arthur hält eine Gießkanne darüber, als Eames hereinkommt, und die Sonne blinzelt durch die Wolke, die sein Haar formt. Seine Schulterblätter zeichnen sich schwach unter seinem Hemd ab.

Eames hat gerade genug Zeit, seinen Schlüssel auf die Theke zu werfen, bevor Arthur sich mit hungrigem Mund und hungrigen Händen auf ihn stürzt.

„Von jetzt an nur noch“, sagt Arthur, „Aufträge, an denen wir zusammen arbeiten können.“

„Versprochen“, sagte Eames.

Arthur strahlt wie ein Leuchtturm, der ihm den Weg nach Hause zeigt. Es ist wunderschön. Eames sagt es noch einmal, _versprochen_ , nur um ihn lächeln zu sehen.

+

So könnte Tanger aussehen:

Er würde gern im Dämmerlicht einer Hotelbar seinen Körper und seine Gedanken aufweichen. Den Alkohol in seinem Blut simmern lassen. Aber er denkt an seinen Flug und weiß, dass er sich das nicht leisten kann, und so schlüpft er unter die Decke. Er zerknittert die Laken, die eben noch unberührt waren wie Neuschnee.

Als sein Handy neben ihm klingelt, blinzelt er und sieht, dass es zwei Uhr nachts ist, blinzelt er und sieht, dass es Arthur ist.

„Hast du geschlafen?“, fragt Arthur. „Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht aufwecken.“

„Schon gut“, sagt Eames. „Mal wieder einen Auftrag erfolgreich abgeschlossen. Wir sehen uns.“

Dort, wo Arthur ist, hämmert die Musik, und Eames hört das schrille Lachen gesichtsloser Menschen.

Arthur braucht ein wenig länger für seine Antwort, aber schließlich sagt er: „Ich wollte deine Stimme hören.“

Eames schließt die Augen. Die Worte sind so warm wie Lauge. Er wartet, sie schwappen gegen sein Herz und geben seinem Puls einen Stoß, dann antwortet er.

„Wo bist du“, sagt er. „Ich bin unterwegs.“

+

So könnte New York aussehen:

In der Menschenmenge, die sich auf der Straße gegenüber der Krippe aus Lichterschmuck angesammelt hat, sagt Eames Arthur, dass er sich gut festhalten soll, falls sie sich verlieren. Arthurs Lachen zeichnet sich als langgezogene Atemwolke in der Luft ab.

Er mag diese unbefangene, amerikanische Opulenz irgendwie, denkt er. Sie sehen zu, wie die Schneeflocken im Takt der Musik blinken, frösteln, als das Glockengeläut durch die Straße hallt. Eames ist immer noch ein bisschen taub, als die Glocken schließlich verstummen, deshalb hört er nicht, was Arthur gegen seine Wange haucht.

Aber er kennt jede einzelne Silbe. Er hört der Form von Arthurs Lippen zu.

 _Du_ , sagt Arthur. _Ich liebe dich._

+

Aber in Paris beherbergen alle Gebäude Splitter ihrer selbst. Der Eingang unseres Wohnhauses, Liebling. Hier hast du gewartet, mit dem Koffer in der Hand.

Deine Wut, so kaltblau und flammend, du, so einzig und liebenswert in deinem Zorn, und ich musste auf die Straße laufen, weil ich dich sonst geküsst hätte. Als ich zurückkam, roch ich nach Scotch und du saßt auf der Bordsteinkante. Du hast gesagt, dass du gehen würdest, dass dein Koffer gepackt wäre, die Zahnbürste und die Kassenzettel und die fettarme Milch im Kühlschrank kannst du behalten, hast du gesagt.

Ich war zu betrunken, um zu verstehen, was du mir sagen wolltest, und du hast gewartet, bis ich darauf gekommen bin. Bis mir klar wurde, dass du wolltest, dass ich dich aufhalte. Ich wusste, dass du niemals fragen würdest.

Und ich habe dich aufgehalten, mit Klauen und Zähnen, dich mit schmerzendem Kiefer verschlungen. Bitte geh nicht, habe ich gesagt. Ich habe dir Gelegenheit gegeben, dein Flehen so aussehen zu lassen, als würdest du nur den Versuch aufgeben zu gehen.

Später hast du irgendetwas gesagt, aber da wusstest du, dass ich schon schlafe.

So leben sie in Paris.

+

In Paris dreht er sich zu Arthur um und fragt: „Findest du nicht, dass wir gehen sollten?“

„Der Gedanke macht mir Angst“, sagt Arthur.

„Macht Paris dir keine Angst?“, fragt er. „Macht es dir keine Angst, wer wir hier sind?“

Das Kopfsteinpflaster, auf dem du gestolpert bist, deine Finger in meinem Ärmel vergraben, und ich habe dich aufgefangen und du hast mich angesehen und gewusst, dass ich etwas Dummes sagen würde. Es tut mir leid. Es ist einfach nur, dass du in diesem Augenblick gewirkt hast, als bräuchtest du mich. Arthur schmiegt sich an ihn, seine Haut schmilzt unter seiner Berührung.

„Doch“, sagt Arthur. „Aber ich bin starr vor Angst.“

Und vielleicht hat er damit recht.

+

So könnte Florenz aussehen:

Arthur reicht ihm Watte, mit der er sich das Handgelenk abtupfen kann. Der Schlauch des Venenkatheters wickelt sich auf die Spule und Eames sieht auf die Uhr. Sie haben genug Zeit.

„Immer noch die gleiche Bankverbindung?“, fragt Arthur.

„Was“, sagt Eames, „feiern wir gar nicht?“

„Ich glaube, das wäre nicht so schlau“, sagt Arthur. „Die örtliche Kriminalpolizei hat gestern von Quito gehört. Die dürften uns inzwischen auf den Fersen sein.“

„Dann nicht“, sagt Eames. „Ich werde einige Zeit auf den Kaimaninseln verbringen.“

Arthur ist so überrumpelt, dass er aufsieht, und er sagt: „Vielleicht solltest du nicht jedem deine Verstecke verraten.“

„Nein“, sagt Eames, „aber ich dachte, dass du-“

„Was?“, fragt Arthur, und Eames fühlt sich, als hätte man ihn bei etwas Furchtbarem erwischt. Dabei, einen Menschen zu töten, oder dabei, die Wahrheit zu sagen.

„Nichts“, sagt Eames, denn in Florenz weiß er nicht, was er will.

+

So könnte Kigali aussehen:

Eames fühlt sich im Inneren staubtrocken, und er bekommt keine Luft. Der Staub könnte ihn erdrücken, denkt er.

„Ich hatte Spaß“, sagt Arthur. „Du nicht?“

Spaß ist, wenn man die Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzung überschreitet. Spaß ist, jemand anderen dazu zu bringen, die Rechnung zu bezahlen, eine Kellnerin, die bereitwillig ihre Nummer auf ein Päckchen Zucker kritzelt und verärgert sein wird, wenn man sie ein zweites Mal anruft.

„Eames“, sagt Arthur, „bitte guck nicht so.“

Er lässt seine Finger über Eames' Hinterkopf gleiten und drückt einen Kuss auf seinen geschlossenen Mund.

„Es war doch klar, dass es nicht funktionieren würde“, sagt er. „Das mit uns. Das weißt du.“

+

So könnte Washington aussehen:

Er krümmt sich vor Schmerzen, eine Hand um seine Nase geschlossen. Arthur öffnet seine zur Faust geballte Hand, sein Blick ist klar. Einige der Passanten schlurfen an ihnen vorüber, während sie versuchen, so zu tun, als würden sie nicht gaffen.

„Fick dich“, sagt Arthur. „Halt dich von mir fern.“

Arthur geht davon, als würde er davonlaufen, und irgendwo an diesem Bahnhof hat irgendein Zug Verspätung. Eames denkt, dass er alles noch einmal genauso machen würde.

Ich darf mich nicht entschuldigen, bei dir darf ich gar nichts, ruft er Arthur hinterher, in einer Welt, in der er sich aufrichten und sich den Trümmern stellen kann, die noch übrig sind. Mit Blut im Gesicht und allem.

+

In Paris kommt Arthur wenigstens jedes Mal zurückgetapst, als wolle er die Wunden lecken, die er geschlagen hat. Seine Zunge ein Friedensangebot. In Paris haben wir einander. In Paris gehst du nicht fort.

Und vielleicht hat Arthur recht damit, Angst zu haben, denn für jedes Amsterdam gibt es ein Florenz. Es ist genauso wahrscheinlich, dass sie in Tanger landen wie in Kigali, und von fern sieht New York nicht anders aus als Washington. Paris haben sie. Paris kennen sie.

Paris kennt sie. Wenn ich dich in Paris um Verzeihung bitte, siehst du aus, als würdest du auseinanderfallen.

Ich frage mich, warum dir so viel an Paris liegt. Du hast bestimmt dein eigenes Amsterdam. Bin ich in Guangzhou ein besserer Mensch? Vielleicht trage ich dort nicht die Dinge in mir, die ich dir hier sagen möchte. Vielleicht bin ich dort mutig genug, deine Worte nicht mit meinen Lippen zu ersticken, wenn du kurz davor bist, etwas Wichtiges zu sagen, und mich die Angst packt.

Aber du hast bestimmt auch dein eigenes Florenz, dein Kigali, dein Washington. Vielleicht erfährst du in Brisbane nie meinen Namen. Vielleicht sage ich dir in Edmonton, _Das hier hat gar nichts zu bedeuten_. Vielleicht bist du in Edmonton froh, es zu hören.

+

In Paris breiten sie ihre klatschnassen Klamotten über die Heizung aus. Der Regen trommelt gegen das Fenster, und es beschlägt auf der Innenseite. Die Wohnung im dritten Stock geht auf einen Bürgersteig hinaus. Draußen hüpfen Regenschirme vorbei.

Wir müssen Paris verlassen, denkt Eames, und dann küsst Arthur ihn und zieht ihn mit sich aufs Bett.

In Paris öffnet er jede Naht an Arthurs Körper mit seiner Zunge. Ein Schauer durchläuft Arthur und er legt die Beine um Eames' Hüften, und in der Wohnung unter ihnen macht irgendjemand das Radio an und Carla Bruni flüstert ein Lied in den Regen.

 _L'amour_ , sagt sie, _pas pour moi_.

„Sag mir, was sie singt“, sagt Eames gegen Arthurs Kehle.

„Ich weiß nicht“, sagt Arthur. „Ich spreche kein Französisch.“

In Paris keucht Arthur Eames' Namen und er denkt, _Es gibt noch einen anderen Ort für uns._


End file.
